Spark CaseyFrannie
by meremortal2k3
Summary: A mistake in booking during Spring Break mean the actives having to share a room. Hiding in the bathroom together, Casey and Frannie both reveal their regrets. Femslash. Casey/Frannie


Title: Spark

Fandom: Greek

Pairing: Casey / Frannie

Rating: PG

AN: Spoilers for the last episode of the series (Spring Broke) a definite and some spoilers for mid season.

Couldn't find Greek femslash anywhere so I just wrote my own. I might write more because this was supposed to be smutty and turned into smutfree.

Archiving: A yep to P&P anyone else just let me know.

Summary: The Brothers and Sisters of Greek are on spring break in Myrtle Beach but a mistake in booking means the ZBZ actives have to share a room.

All mistakes are my own.

--

Casey looked up as the door to the bathroom swung open. Sighing, she waved a hand half-heartedly at the brunette staring at her.

"You're back early." Frannie ran her hands through her long hair and pursed her lips. "I felt for sure I'd beat you to the tub tonight."

Casey chuckled softly. She shifted her pillow in the bath-tub so that she could look at the other woman without getting a crick in her neck. "No room in the suite?"

Frannie sighed and glanced over her shoulder to the room behind her. The noise from drunken actives made her head hurt. She shook her head in answer. "Do you mind if I stay in here for a while?"

Casey shook her head and patted the edge of the large tub so that her friend could sit down.

Frannie sat on the edge of the bath. Crossing her arms across her chest she chewed at her lower lip. Her dark eyes fell from inquisitive pale blue to the flowery pattern of her sundress.

Blonde brows furrowed into a frown. "You okay?" Casey asked. She reached out and let her fingers stroke the smooth skin of Frannie's thigh through her dress as she waited for Frannie to look her in the eye.

"I think I have to tell you something."

Casey could clearly see worry in her friends hazel eyes. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly. "Hey, sweetie?" She tried to pull Frannie's attention to her. After what had happened earlier that year, Casey didn't want anything else to damage her relationship with the woman who was her ZBZ big sister. She had missed Frannie terribly and hated that they had become rivals for a short time before slowly managing to rebuild a tentative friendship. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me." Casey let a small smile lift the corners of her lips.

Frannie let her eyes drop back down to her lap and the slender hand that was giving her thigh a gentle squeeze. Uncrossing her arms, she picked up Casey's hand and held it in both of her own. "I'm so sorry Casey." Frannie swallowed. "I didn't mean for anything to happen."

Casey moved so that she was sitting up in the bath-tub, giving her full attention to the brunette.

"I kissed Evan." Frannie held tightly to her friend's hand. "Well, he kissed me … and I kind of kissed him back a little. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You kissed Evan?" Casey gaped. "I didn't even know you liked him."

"I thought I did." Frannie frowned as she flashed back to the kiss. "I would never …, Case', if I thought that you and he were going to get back together." Her watery brown eyes turned to Casey. "Do you want him back? You could have him back if you wanted."

Casey chuckled. "I don't want him back Frannie. That boat has sailed." She smiled warmly as Frannie's shoulders slumped with relief. "If you want to date Evan Chambers, I won't stand in your way." She gave the other woman's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Frannie sighed. "I don't think I do."

"What?" Casey poked gently. "Didn't like the way he kissed?"

Frannie smirked and shook her head. "It's not that. He's a good kisser." She watched carefully a Casey returned the smirk knowing that she would understand just how good Evan was at kissing. "There just wasn't any spark." Frannie's frown returned. "Can you believe it? Evan CHAMBERS kissed me and there was no spark. No fireworks."

Casey laughed at that. "Just because you're attracted to his name doesn't mean that you're going to be attracted to him."

Frannie shook her head. "Frannie Chambers has such a nice ring to it too." She giggled as her friend laughed.

Frannie looked towards the door as a squeal followed by peels of laughter sounded from the room beyond. "Do you mind if I stay in here with you tonight? I can grab a couple of beach towels and sleep on the floor."

Casey grinned at the thought of Frannie sleeping rough. "We can share the tub if you want." She offered as she scooted over showing Frannie that there was more than enough room for the two of them. Casey also revealed that she had taken the last of the beach towels and laid them in the bottom of the bath so that it wouldn't be so uncomfortable to sleep in.

Frannie pursed her lips and stared at the space Casey had made for her. "You sure?"

Casey continued to grin as she lifted the thin sheet for the other woman to crawl under. "Just go lock the door, Frannie."

"You scared that someone else is going to try to steal a spot in here?" Frannie chuckled. Slipping the lock she turned and walked back to the bath-tub. Stopping suddenly, she looked back at the door.

"What?"

"My shorts and tank." Frannie really didn't want to go back out into a room full to the brim with rowdy sisters to get her suitcase. "I left them in the suite."

The blonde snorted at Frannie's apparent distaste for her drunken sorority sisters. But then again, it was never fun to be the sober sister in a room of boisterous women. "It's just one night Fran." Casey shifted again and patted the space by her side. "You can sleep in the dress."

Frannie glared at Casey and arched an eyebrow at the thought of creasing her sundress by sleeping in a bath-tub while wearing it. "Close you eyes." She spoke after finally making a decision.

"Why?"

"Because I am not sleeping in this dress and I'm not wearing a bra." Frannie smoothed her fingers over the flowery pattern and gently gripped the fabric in her hands. Slowly lifting the dress, she waited for Casey to close her eyes before removing it fully and hanging it on the back of the door. Frannie eased her fingers under the silk of her French panties and tugged them into a more comfortable position before climbing carefully into the large tub. Laying down and turning onto her side away from Casey, she pulled the thin sheet over her body.

Casey grinned at the back of Frannie's head. "You comfortable, princess?"

"Shut up, Casey." Frannie also grinned and pulled more of Casey's pillow under her own head.

The blonde chuckled and scooted closer. "Is this okay?" She asked quietly as she draped her arm over Frannie's hips.

The brunette took in a deep breath as her eyes fluttered closed. "Yeah."

"Frannie?"

Frannie rolled her eyes. "What?" She breathed.

"I kissed Cappie tonight."

"What?" Frannie bolted upright and spun to face her friend. She clutched for the sheet as it threatened to drop and expose her to pale blue eyes. "You kissed Cappie? What about Rebecca?"

Casey grabbed the other woman and pulled her back down so that they were face to face. She pressed her hand over Frannie's mouth as her voice got louder. "Jesus Frannie. I don't want everyone to know."

Dark brown eyes looked apologetic as Frannie removed Casey's hand and held it between them. "Sorry."

Casey shrugged.

"What happened?"

"It's so easy with him." Casey groaned. "We were on the beach and there was moonlight and talking and then kissing." Sharp teeth bit at the inside of her lips. "I wished that it hadn't happened, Frannie."

"Do you want Cappie back?"

Casey shook her head.

"Then … why, Case'?"

Casey flopped onto her back and glared up at the ceiling. She shrugged her shoulders her pale eyes flickered to her friend and then back up again. A faint blush coloured her cheeks. "Because its spring break and it's been so long since anyone really kissed me." She sighed as guilt gripped at her chest. "I don't want to ruin Cappie's relationship with Rebecca. I might think she's a bitch but he loves her."

Frannie lifted herself slightly and rested on her elbow. She looked down into her friend's face and gave her a reassuring smile. "If Cappie keeps his mouth shut then Rebecca never has to know." She smirked. "And if you ever feel in the need of a kiss so badly that you turn to either of your ex's again …" Frannie's hazel eyes twinkled mischievously as she brought her lips down and pressed them to Casey's warm cheek. "Just remember that you have a friend in me who will always be there for you."

"Thanks, Frannie." Casey blushed.

"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier on this year, Casey." Frannie felt an apology for her actions was long overdue and now was a good a time as any. "I should have been there for you and the house. I put my own needs first and I almost lost everything that means anything to me."

"Frannie." Casey breathed. Reaching up to gently caress the pretty face of her friend, she smoothed wisps of dark hair behind Frannie's ears and ran her fingertips along a strong jaw line. "I'm sorry too."

Frannie watched in fascination as Casey's azure eyes darted around her face before finally settling on her lips. Dark brows furrowed slightly as butterflies settled low in her belly. Frannie captured her lower lip between her teeth and watched as Casey's pupils dilated.

"Frannie?" Casey raised her eyes. She swallowed hard at the hungry look her friend was giving her. Breath hitched in her throat as Frannie closed her dark eyes and tilted her head down towards her. Casey surged up and pressed her lips to Frannie's.

It had been so long since anyone had looked at her like that, so long since she had felt her chest constrict at just the thought of kissing someone. Frannie's full lips had just looked so inviting and they tasted so sweet. She sucked Frannie's bottom lip into her mouth and felt more than heard her friend's low moan.

Casey groaned at the loss as Frannie pulled away.

"Casey?" Frannie gasped. Breathing heavily she stared down at her friend who looked so utterly wanton. Frannie wanted to kiss her again. "What are we doing, Casey?"

Casey felt as though she had been dropped into a barrel of ice water. She started to struggle against the weight of her friend on top of her. "Oh god. Frannie, I'm so sorry." She gripped at the edges of the tub ready to jump out but turned to apologise again just as the sheet covering Frannie slipped to her waist. Casey froze.

Frannie grabbed for the sheet and pulled it back over her chest. Blushing furiously she reached out for Casey's cami. "Casey, wait."

Casey squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She tried to calm her raging hormones and heartbeat. It had just been so long for her. She glared down at her hands, hands that had only moments ago been wrapped in Frannie's long hair, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry Frannie. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I'm not." Frannie swallowed hard, not believing that she really was about to say what she was going to say.

Pale blue eyes showed Casey's confusion. "You're not what?"

"I'm not sorry that you kissed me." She eased her white knuckled grip on Casey's top. "You seem to have forgotten that I was just about to kiss you before you kissed me."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Why were you going to kiss me?" She asked incredulously.

Her lips lifted into a small smile. "The way you were looking at me Case'." She bit her lip, smile widening as once again Casey's pupils became an eclipse with a flaming blue corona. Frannie couldn't help the shudder that wracked her body. She wanted the heat of Casey's body against her own again. "I felt it Casey."

"Felt what?"

"A spark." She breathed. "And when you kissed me? Fireworks."

A slow smirk dimpled Casey's cheeks. "Fireworks?"

Frannie gently tugged at Casey, pulling her back down until Casey was almost on top of her. "Tell me you didn't feel it."

"I felt it Frannie." Casey peered into Frannie's warmed chocolate coloured eyes. "But what if this is a mistake. I don't want to lose you again, Frannie."

Frannie smiled. "You're my best friend, Casey. I love you. You won't ever lose me. I'll always find my way back." She caressed away the worry lines from Casey's beautiful face. "We can do this whatever way you want. But I would really like it if you kissed me again."

Casey returned Frannie's smile with a shy tilt of her lips. "You want to see where this will take us?"

Frannie nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Frannie nodded as she spoke. The soft pad of her thumb made a pass over Casey's sexy smile only to be nipped between perfect teeth. "Case'." Frannie moaned. She stroked her instep along Casey's calf, knee and thigh before hooking her slender leg over her friend's hip. Frannie tilted her pelvis up and was rewarded by an answering groan from the woman above her.

"You're going to kill me, Frannie."

Frannie gazed through hooded eyes as Casey began a teasing decent to capture her lips. "Maybe." She could feel the heat coming from a mouth that was mere millimetres from her own. "But I don't think you're going to complain."

Casey chuckled. "I really think I want you, Frannie."

"I really think I want you too, Case'." The brunette wrapped her fingers in thick blonde hair and pulled Casey that last little bit closer. "Let's see if we can spot those fireworks again."


End file.
